


I'm Not Whole Without You

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alpha Henry Laurens, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha Marquis de Lafayette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambush, Angst and Feels, Bait John Laurens, Battle, Beta Hercules Mulligan, Blood, Death, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Of Graphic, Lots of Angst, M/M, Poor John, Protectiveness, Savage Alex, Savage Alphas, Savage Francis, War, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: The savages are growing in numbers and Washington's army is doing everything it can to hold them back. News of two powerful members of the savages hits them and Washington decides an ambush is in order. Catch?They're John’s father and ex-lover and he is to be bait in luring them in.He doesn't care for his father's death, but can he handle luring Francis into his?





	I'm Not Whole Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an AU RP Blue and I are doing.

John didn't remember how it happened. He only remembered the beginning and the end. A beginning filled with despair that was pushed back by feelings of warmth and love and security. An ending that took half of his soul and left him numb for hours, days, weeks.

 

He remembered standing in an open field with his allies taking cover. He could feel Alex's glowing stare on his back. How he wished he could turn to see those illuminating violet-blue eyes. Eyes that had lured him in even when they first met. Even when he was still in love with another. But, he could not. He could not turn and stare. For that would give away that something was wrong and their enemies would be put on edge. He also would not be able to see those eyes anyway. Not with the loss of sight within his own. 

 

Blind, useless eyes hidden behind the white cloth. The cloth used to hide his shame of not being strong enough. Of getting an injury like this that held him back from making an impact on this war. He couldn't fight. He couldn't spy. He couldn't go on patrol. He was limited as an assistant to the medical personnel with Peggy as his partner. He was limited to only a form of control over Alex when his mate turned savage in battle. He hated being used on such a way to his lover, but they couldn't just let Alex go out of control either.

 

No, he wouldn't be able to see those eyes again. But they burned in his memory. He could see them now and used it as a comfort that he wasn't alone. That things would turn out to be fine. But would they? No, not to him. For the cause, but not for him. Because he was bait. Bait to lure in his father. The man who had laid his hand against his body too many times because he was different. The man who shoved him into closets because that's where all the disgraceful people like him belonged. Henry didn't need the public to see that his son, who was already an outcast for his skin color, was even more a person who did not belong here and would be sent to Hell. John was gay. While it was not unusual for a male alpha and male omega to come together to form a family it was his father who said that a more traditional female and male couple would be all he accepted in his family. Well, kind of hard to find a lady when you are drooling over men. He had accepted his sexuality himself, but his father did not. 

 

John was feminine. The first time Henry Laurens saw John in a dress was the first time his father grew even more distant after his mother's death. John enjoyed dressing up with his sister because it brought him closer to her and to their deceased mother. He would go to school with flowers braided into his hair and have other kids laugh and mock him. They didn't laugh long since he would proceed to punch and bite them. He was the dangerous alpha kid who wore skirts and flowers and had no friends. Bit he never changed. He was proud of his unusual fashion style. A style no other alpha male would be ‘man’ enough to wear. Proud that he was different enough to stand out and not be in his father's shadow. He was doing things his own way. But, he grew lonely and quiet. He still did what he did, but he had lost his spark because he had no one. The only one he had was his sister Martha, or Mattie, and his other friend, Martha Manning, who had moved away to New York.

 

One thing that helped was doing something that was not common. He had one night stands with other alphas. An alpha lover who would not provide him pups. An alpha lover who would not be able to get him pregnant. He had cut away his chance of ever having a family of his own because he soon found that this was what felt right to him. He preferred an alpha over an omega or even a beta. But, he was addicted to the feeling that other alpha lovers gave him. He enjoyed the feelings of challenge that rose up. A battle of dominance. He would fight for control and gain a rush of adrenaline as his partner of the night fought back. Then he would submit. There was nothing sweeter than having control being dragged away from him. The feeling of being the submissive while his instincts urged him to continue to fight. It left his mind hazy and helped arouse him further as his lover took over the reigns and left him feeling helpless and needy as well as needing to fight and having to force himself to not to. It was just something he liked to experience. But no one had really gotten him into it as much as his Francis and his Alexander.

 

Francis.

 

The other man he was baiting in. A man he had loved and was now trapping him to his death. Francis was his first for so many things. He didn't take his virginity, no, but he had been the first one he had trusted enough to try and knot him. He had been the first one he trusted period besides the two Marthas. The first man he put faith into. Put his heart into. Francis had made him smile and laugh. He made him feel safe from those who made him an outcast. He started to help John build his confidence back into who he was. He found his dressing up adorable and the fire in his eyes as he fought hot. He gave him sweet, secure love that made his heart sing while also giving him rough domination that took his breath away and made his submission take him into a whole new level of heaven. He was in love and it brought a whole new light into his life. It gave him a home.

 

Yet, here he was. Ready for that man to come out and fall victim to the plan of the rebels. Why did they have to fight on separate sides of the war? Why would Francis even choose to join the growing number of alphas who drugged themselves to turn into these savages? Why, why, why? He didn't know. He wouldn't know. Still there was the feeling that it was because of him. That this was his fault because he had chosen Alex in the end. He had turned his back to Francis and stuck with the Caribbean man. Even if it turned out that Alex was his true soulmate. God, how those days of him and Francis entwined together and gentle whispers of being together forever because they just had to be soulmates if they felt that strongly for each other. But they weren't. They were just another couple who had been in love. Unless… they were. They were soulmates. Could someone have two soulmates? Laf had Herc and was close enough to Adrienne to be soulmates too. Was it possible that he had both Francis and Alex as his soulmates?

  
That thought didn't make him feel any better at all. Soulmate or not, he was sending a man he had loved with all his heart to death. He was the cause of this. He was the bait. He was going to be sick. John brought a hand up to his chest, head tilted down as he waited. He needed to breathe. Dear God, it was getting harder to breathe. Any second they would show up and then… then… panic sunk in. The thought of Francis on the ground, blood staining the red of the savages’ suit and the scratchy grass. Francis's icy blue eyes closed or open as they stared at him blankly with a look of betrayal forever stuck on his face. Warm skin that sent sparks down his skin would be cold to the touch once the heat drained away from his body. John could feel tears pricking his eyes, fighting to escape, but he had to remain strong. He couldn't stray from his goal. He was helping take out a portion of the enemy army with two of the most powerful players the savages had. Even if those two were his father, who could die and go to Hell for all he cared, and his ex-boyfriend who he didn't want to die at all.


End file.
